A Father's Plea
by earthbender068
Summary: Kankuro is faced with tough decisions, when his past catches up with him. Will his former girlfriend help him in his hour of need? Sequel to Free, sorta. KankuroxSakura. mentions of KibaxShino, HinataxNaruto. rated m...just in case.
1. Aftermath

so i had a request or two for a next chapter of Free. also after a few pm's with amaya jade (who has two great stories, Denial and the sequel, Relationship Problems, KankuroxKiba) i decided to go this way...so this is dedicated to her. don't worry materwolf5 and sandshinobi00, you are also in my thoughts!

i hope you guys like this. it should be about three or four chapters. and since i'm soooo lazy and trying to work on Home Again, of course i haven't proofed it. so any errors...sorry.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE. Aftermath.

It had been a few years, three exactly since their break up, but that did not stop Kankuro from thinking of Sakura each day. He wondered how she was and if her missions put her in danger. Of course they did. He knew through word of mouth that she was now in ANBU, plus the top medic nin of her village. She like him was in several Bingo Books, under the name Pink Fury, while his was listed as the Puppet Master. A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked out his kitchen window into the small garden his neighbor kept. The cup in his hand was placed in the sink for later.

If he was speaking to one of his siblings, or very drunk and talking to almost anyone, he could admit that he had never gotten over her. Little did he know his brother and sister, didn't need to get him drunk to figure out his heart was still with her. In the three years he would float from one night stand to another when the need aroused. Few attempts at relationships only lasted a couple of dates. Each girl was either pretty, or smart, or funny, or even strong, but never the right mixture of the four. Temari had all but given up on him. No girl she fixed him up with was the right girl. Until his niece was born, Kankuro was her main project. Temari believed that since she had found love after her break up with Shikamaru, so could he. Now that Temari was occupied with being a new mother, she had little time to yell at him, about how much of an asshole he was to women.

The break up had caused Kankuro's, 'fuck you,' attitude to increase ten fold. The sand shinobi only allowing his brother, sister, and niece to see his softer side. The change in his demeanor even caused Gaara to question his stability. Gaara would often joke, that maybe, just maybe, Naruto had it completely wrong and love was not worth all the heartache he saw his brother go through. Kankuro could take the teasing in stride from his younger sibling, full aware it was only out of concern.

As he closed his eyes, he squeezed the edge of the counter just to make sure he was still alive. In his mind's eye, he could see the two stab wounds Sakura probably still carried. Their last mission together, ended in an ambush. Sakura received two wounds in the stomach, and Kankuro one in the back trying to save her. In a sick twisted way, he was happy the scare was there. It was a part of her and their history together. He could see it in the bathroom mirror, and smile grateful the kunai landed in his back and not in her neck like it was intended. That scar was his connection to her.

The clock from the living room chimed nine. Shaken from his memories, he gathered his scrolls, holster, and weapon pack. A final check in the mirror ensured his make up was in place, and even more intimidating than ever. Satisfied he, exited the apartment and headed toward the hospital.

Sakura paused for a moment, catching her breath as the knocking continued. The medic had been left behind as her teammates that hadn't fallen victim to the flu. Whoever was now banging on her door for their sake, better have good news, money, or better chocolate. Although at the moment food repulsed her.

"Sakura come on, open up. I know you're in there." Kiba shouted.

She let out a growl while she unlocked the door.

"What do you want Kiba?" She coughed as she swung open the door. Akamaru trotted into the apartment and took his usual spot on the floor in front of the tv.

"Jeez, you look like shit." Kiba laughed as he followed his pup. He wrinkled his nose at the closed up smell and the fact that Sakura had probably not had a shower in the last few days. "Are you sick or dead?"

Kiba crossed the room and began to open the curtains. Light flooded the room. Kiba shook his head at the appearance of the normally elegant apartment.

Her hand went to shield her face from the intruding light. The pair could take in the condition of Sakura's apartment. Tissue was everywhere, half empty glasses of juice or water, a few blankets on the floor when she was cold, and clothing thrown every where when she was too hot. If she weren't sick, Sakura would be embarrassed for anyone to see her home like this.

"Good God, it's a good thing I'm here," he began picking up glasses.

"How am I suppose to get better if you're here disturbing me," she plopped back onto the couch. Ouch. Stupid body aches.

She scanned her apartment. On a normal day, it was clean. The dark blue and cream color scheme kept it simple. At this moment, it looked as though she'd let Akamaru have free reign. Kiba and Shino had shared an apartment in the same complex before they had a home built.

"Sakura you've been in here for a week, it's time to get better," her friend said as he walked into the kitchen. "What the hell happen in here? Did you try to cook?"

"I don't know maybe. This week has been a blur of consciousness." she scooted further under the blanket and patted for Akamaru to join her on the couch.

Kiba stepped over what appeared to be ramen on the floor and noticed several empty sake bottles. 'Damn it Sakura,' he thought. The glasses placed in the sink, he opened the cabinet for a clean one and searched the counter for bread.

Akamaru loved the attention that Sakura gave him. His master returned to the living room with juice and toast. Kiba motioned for Akamaru to hop down, and he sat beside her on the couch. The photo album caught his attention. There was a picture of Sakura and Kankuro at a festival in Suna. Beside it was a picture of the four of them at a carnival. He smiled looking at how happy they were.

"Why is that out," he asked. He sniffed and could smell the saltiness of her cheeks. "Sakura come on."

The pink haired girl knew where this conversation was going. She let out a fake cough and even Akamaru looked at her disbelievingly. "I'm sick, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh right, eat." Kiba placed the tray over her lap. "At least this year your sick, and I don't have to fight three guys to get your drunk ass out of a bar."

Sakura rolled her eyes and nibbled at her toast.

"Sakura it's been three years. Please move on. I need you to be happy." Kiba touched her hand. "Everyone wants you to be happy."

A sigh escaped her mouth, and she turned her head. The third anniversary of her break up with Kankuro. Each one of her friends tried to fix her up, but she would find an excuse. None of those guys were, strong, sarcastic, thoughtful, or plainly stated Kankuro. Ino threatened to take her to a matchmaker. The hokage's apprentice had given up on love and companionship. She was happy and no one could really grasp that concept.

Her work made her proud and her friends made her happy. Sure each one had found someone (or in Shikamaru's case, several someones), to love but it didn't bother her. Not even the fact that Neji, was engaged and the entire group pegged him as a life long bachelor, made her the least bit sad.

Kiba had Shino. Hinata had Naruto. Ino had Chouji. Tenten had Lee. Even Shika had a serious eye on the girl that worked at the bookstore. Serious in that he really liked her and hadn't tried to sleep with her yet. Sakura had herself. Well, she did have a cat. Naruto's idea of trying to cheer her up two years ago. A cat of all creatures, Sakura broke into tears looking at it's black ears perched atop it's head. The cat she didn't even have a chance to name, ran away the same day. Sasuke her first love was gone, and Kankuro. She didn't _try _to think of him. The true love she felt for him, hurt too bad.

"If I could be him I would." Kiba said softly. Their relationship had grown closer while Naruto was training with Jiraiya, and Sakura was grateful to have Kiba.

"Even the paint," she questioned. Her eyes playful.

"Even the paint." Kiba's hand touched her hair. Ewh. "Sakura, please shower."

"Asshole," her hand swatted his out of the way.

Kankuro made his way down the stairs of his apartment. Being a jounin, and brother of the kazekage, had it's perks. Great pay, nice apartment, and people left him the hell alone. He wasn't sure if the last part had anything to do with Gaara, or just his family's reputation. Either way, it suited him just fine. He walked through the streets and people naturally parted. He entered the hospital and continued down the hallway to a small waiting area. With a nod to the receptionist he sat on an ugly green couch. The area was intended to be cheerful, but it only fueled his disgust of the whole place.

'Fuck where is she?' Kankuro thought to himself. He leaned his head back on the couch, to stare at the ceiling. After moments had passed, he felt someone sit beside him. His eyes opened and looked at the woman beside him. Her face was forcing a small smile.

"Sorry, it's so hot today. I had to stop and rest a moment," she apologized. Her light brown hair was matted to her hair and sweat was rolling down her face. The hazel colored eyes looked tired.

"It's the desert, you should know better and started out earlier." Kankuro said. He laid his head back down on the back of the couch. "I don't want my kid to be some weak ass, you better learn to toughen up."

"Okay." Daiya answered. She placed her hands on her small lap, and sat quietly.

Kankuro knew he was hard on her. She didn't want to be here in Suna, and he didn't want her here. Her father had arrived on the steps of the kazekage building two months prior stating his daughter was pregnant with Kankuro's child. Kankuro didn't believe it at first because he barely recognized the girl. Once seeing the birthmark on her chest, he admitted to being intimate with her. Daiya was not a kunoichi, so she didn't take the normal precautions to keep from getting pregnant.

Kankuro had been slightly drunk and a little on edge from the mission he had just completed as he rested in her small village. The village was on the border of Fire and River countries. It didn't even have a ninja squad. How could he have a kid with someone from such a weak village.

Temari immediately demanded the girl stay in Suna until the birth of the child and a blood test would be performed to verify if the child was actually Kankuro's. This wasn't the first girl to claim the puppet master was the father of her bastard child. Most wanted money or something out of the family. Surprisingly none of the girls were pregnant or the one that was admitted three months into the pregnancy Kankuro was not the father. Temari also argued, if Daiya was so easy to have sex with Kankuro, how many other men had she been so giving to.

Her father wanted to protest, but could not argue once he looked into Gaara's cold eyes. The kazekage did not take kindly to people out to hurt his family. He spoke softly agreeing with Temari. If Daiya wanted to mark Kankuro as the father of her child, she must stay until the birth and it could be verified through a test. Gaara also contented the child would need to be born in Suna, if indeed it was Kankuro's in order to enter the academy for ninja. Kia, Gaara's assistant, arranged for a temporary apartment for Daiya, and set up her doctor's appointments.

The past two months for her had been torture. She knew no one. She had no job, even though all her needs were taken care of. Suna was not her village and did not welcome visitors easily. Finally her sister had been given permission to stay with her. The worst blow came when Kankuro told her that once the child was born, if it was his, the child would be moved into the kazekage home. A nanny would be provided, and Daiya could visit her child. At that point she could either find work in Suna or return to her village. She of course protested, but Kankuro closed the subject, by stating his child needed to grow up being trained as a shinobi. Since she could not offer that, the child would need to be with the parent that could.

From that moment on Daiya resented the child, and felt as if she were only a carrier and not a mother. Add to that, the harsh way Kankuro treated her. She worried how he would treat their child. Not just him, but that brother of his. She was relieved to see how good Temari was with her daughter. Maybe some of that would rub off on Kankuro.

"Haido, Daiya," the nurse called. Her waist length hair was the color of sand, and her tiny body made her look like an academy student. The pair stood and followed her into a separate hall. "Please stand on the scale."

The nurse recorded her weight, blood pressure, and sent her for a urine sample. A small scowl crossed her face as she looked over her chart.

"Kankuro san, you can wait in here," the nurse opened a door for him to another waiting room. Kankuro went in and sat in the chair available. "You know Kankuro san, it wouldn't hurt to look like you were excited. I mean you are going to be a father."

"Hn."

"You shinobi are all the same. But a child needs a positive environment in order to grow up healthy." Umi put Daiya's chart on the counter. "That includes feeling loved by both parents."

"You sound like my sister." Kankuro stated. He stared at the girl. Each time they came she challenged him a little. He liked it. It reminded him of Sakura. Too bad she was married to one of the academy instructors.

"Temari san isn't just a pretty face. She's smart too." Umi laughed. Daiya entered the room. "Ah Daiya san, please undress and put on the robe. The medic will be with you in a moment."

Kankuro turned to give her some privacy as she changed. "I'm done."

A few moments later the medic, Bin, entered. "Good morning. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, just tired more than ever. I also don't have an appetite." Daiya answered. The medic was listening as he read over her chart. Umi entered the room again, and handed a paper to Bin.

"Hmm. Daiya san, have you ever noticed blood in your urine?"

If Daiya couldn't pick up on the tenseness of the other two, Kankuro could.

"Yes, once or twice." Daiya answered. She looked at Bin. "Why?"

"It seems like there may be some complications. I'm not quite sure, I'll need Umi to take a blood sample." Bin began writing on her chart.

"What type of complications?" Kankuro spoke up. "How does it affect the baby?"

"Ah you do care!" Umi said with a small smile. She was preparing Daiya's arm to draw blood.

"I'm not sure yet. That's why I need to do some testing," the medic tapped his pen on the counter. "Daiya, other than what you've told me is there anything else? Your sleep patterns, morning sickness, anything?"

"I've been having trouble sleeping, and I don't really have much of an appetite," she began to fidget nervously.

"Mhm." The sound of his pen on the paper.

"You have an idea. You can at least tell her something, instead of worrying her." Kankuro spoke up. He didn't have any romantic feelings for Daiya, but he was worried. He could only imagine what she was feeling.

"Kankuro san, it's too early to be sure. I have to get the lab results back first. Please trust me and be patient." Bin answered.

"Hn. There's only one medic I trust, and you're not her." Kankuro said gruffly.

"I understand Kankuro san, but please allow me to read the test results and consult with another medic." The words fell out nervously. Kankuro was not an elite jounin, for no reason. He was intimidating as hell.

Umi pierced Daiya with the needle and the color slowly began to drain from her face.

"It's ok Daiya san, relax," the nurse's voice was soothing, and soft. She removed the needle and left with the two tubes of blood. "I'll be right back with some juice for you."

Umi left the room, and Kankuro followed her out. Thoughts were racing in his head, and he could hear his father's voice.

_'Weak women, bred weak children.'_

_'I bet you will give me the weakest grandchildren, Kankuro.'_

_'Your bloodline is strong, are you going to mix it with someone beneath you?'_

Now here he was being told there were complications. There was a problem with his child. His father was right. A weight suddenly placed itself on his shoulders.

His feet took him back to the lobby area. The receptionist looked and him and quickly averted her gaze. The paperwork on her desk suddenly became interesting.

"Call my sister, and Daiya's sister. Tell them to get over here," he requested. The receptionist looked shocked, staring at him. "NOW!"

The loudness of his voice carried over the lobby, causing a few patients to jump. Kankuro walked over to the ugly green couch. He laid his head back, and stared again at the ceiling. A sigh escaped him as his father's words were replaying in his mind.

Minutes passed, and the door opened, "Kankuro san," Umi spoke. "we need you back here."

The shadow caused by his height forced a shadow on the man beside him. He walked off, following Umi, through the door again.

"You shouldn't walk off like that," she said. Her voice still carried the softness of before almost comforting him. "Daiya san and your child need you."

Kankuro began to rub his neck.

"I know you and Daiya san aren't a couple, but she needs some support from you."

"What is wrong with the child?"

"To be honest, I don't' know." Umi stopped in front of the examining room. "I just know she'll need you."

"Exactly, what I don't want," the honest answered passed his lips.

"Why, if I can ask?"

"She's not Sakura." After whispering that barley loud enough for her to hear, Kankuro entered the room. Umi not only knew Sakura, but admired her. She had worked with the Konoha medic on several occasions when Kankuro and Sakura were dating. Umi thought Sakura was perfect for Kankuro. She challenged him, and loved him all in one. Umi remembers how she had even seen Kankuro smile, while Sakura was visiting. The hurt in Kankuro's eyes screamed out loud to the nurse. She shook her head, knowing Kankuro would never let go of the pain he felt after their breakup.

Another fifteen minutes passed and both sisters entered the examination room.

Temari crossed over to stand beside Kankuro. Lia stood beside Daiya. Kankuro was surprised the pair managed to get into the office without killing each other. Kankuro didn't like Lia either, but he chose to ignore her. Temari on the other hand, made it a point to remind her each time they passed to let Lia know how weak she was.

"What's taking so long?" Daiya asked. The young woman was sweating. Her hand was placed over the bulge in her stomach.

"I'm going to go find out," the sole man in the room stood. Just as he reached for the doorknob, Bin opened the door followed by Umi.

"Temari san, so nice to see you," he greeted. There was a sense of dread in his voice that each of them could feel. "And you must be Lia san, Daiya san's sister. So nice to meet you finally."

"You also." Lia replied.

"If you two don't mind, may I speak to the parents alone please?" Bin requested. He sat on the stool that was for the medic's.

"No, I want Temari here." Kankuro placed an arm out to keep Temari in her place.

"And I want Lia here also." Daiya spoke. She gave a pleading look to her sister. Lia placed her hand on top of Daiya's, stroking it.

"Fine, then." Bin shifted on the stool. He could not decide if it was the news that made his sitting position uncomfortable or the actual stool. Neither sat well with him a the moment. "Daiya san, you mention once in conversation that your village was attacked when you were younger, am I correct?"

"Yes, we were. The neighboring village hired some rogue shinobi to attack us, why?" Daiya was curious as to see how this related to her pregnancy.

"And you were hurt in this attack?"

"We both were," the brunette looked at her sister. "Lia was beaten, and I was stabbed"

"Yes, well it appears the people that attack you used a type of poison on their weapons." Bin pushed his glasses upward. He felt guilty, knowing what he knew. After all he was going home to his two children. "Have you ever noticed, even before your pregnancy, that you were tired faster than most your age. Or that you never had a appetite."

"Yes, but I"m not sure I understand," her face crossed in confusion. Kankuro understood. The puppeteer had on his back at that very moment scrolls containing puppets laced with poison.

"The poison they used was either very poorly made, or a slow kill type of poison," he opened her file. "This poison has been stealing your life ever since you got that injury."

Temari, Lia, and Kankuro's minds were working quickly.

"Please just tell me plainly." Daiya pleaded. The gown clutched in her hand.

Bin cleared his throat to stall. As a medic he could deliver news two ways, each like removing a band aid. One was to rip it off, let the pain come and deal with it. The other is to slowly pull the band aid off, stalling. He was never one for subtlety or stalling.

"The poison is also stealing away the life of the child." There band aid ripped off. He watch her face change. Daiya clutched her stomach.

"My baby is dying," she whispered over and over.

"Yes. This is taking away your child's chakra." Bin said. He made a point to look Kankuro in the eye. "Which I might add is an amazing task, considering the amount his father has given him."

"How do we fix this?" Kankuro finally asked flatly.

"We can't. No one can remove that poison." Bin looked down at the chart. The look of panic and desperation on Daiya's face grabbed at his heart. There was the guilt again.

"I refuse to accept that. Figure it out." Kankuro answered. He raised to his full height. In normal conflict this would intimidate his opponent. This was no exception.

"Kankuro san, believe me when I say no one is able to do this." Bin stammered.

"_I_ was on the brink of death from poison. It can be done. _Find someone_." The words did not need them, but Kankuro's voice carried the 'or else' threat.

"I'll do my best, excuse me," the medic sped out of the room.

Daiya for once was glad that Kankuro was on her side. This was the first time he ever showed any interest in the baby.

"Thank you, Kankuro san." Daiya whispered.

"Kankuro we need to speak to Gaara." Temari pulled his arm. She began to walk to the door, and Kankuro followed.

* * *

review if you'd like. terri


	2. Just a Friend

good afternoon! i'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update. but i have been occupied...you know the usual, basketball camp, soccer practice, open house for the new school year, and overtime at work. plus the Olympics! i've watched sports that i only watch every four years diving...badmiton, volleyball, etc...anyway here's the next installment of the story. hope you enjoy...and don't worry my other fics are going to be updated this week. i thought i had 'Home Again' the way i wanted it...but i took out a whole section and had to rewrite. so there you have it. terri.

i do not own naruto. and if i did...oh how sasuke would rue the day! rue it!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO Just a Friend. **

Freshly showered and dressed, Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now longer, almost reaching her waist. There was a small scar or two on her arms, plus the Leaf ANBU tattoo. Her body was now curved in the right places. Her chest still left something to be desired, but all in all she felt she was attractive. She gave herself a smile and walked back into the living room. Kiba was talking to Akamaru while he mopped the kitchen floor.

"You look a hellava lot better," he grinned. Kiba had grown into a handsome man. He was still lean but solid muscle. Brown hair as wild as ever, and his eyes a playful brown. The smile that graced his face was what drew a person in. Several girls and guys were disappointed when he and Shino admitted their feelings.

"And Shino's turned you into quite a housewife," the pink haired girl teased.

"No way babe, I top every time," the dog nin retorted. "It's just my friends are complete slobs, and I can't stand it."

"I was sick!" Sakura hopped onto the recently cleaned counter.

"Pff..." Kiba finished and placed the mop on her patio to dry. "Let's go."

"Where?" Sakura looked out her kitchen window.

"To walk Akamaru," he slid the door shut.

"Kiba, can't he walk himself? Look at him, he's like two hundred pounds." Sakura looked at the large white dog. She could have sworn he was giving her a 'fuck you' look. She licked her tongue out at him.

"Nope, c'mon." Kiba untied the flowered apron and hung it back in the kitchen closet.

The friends walked through the park. Akamaru ran ahead, digging holes and barking at anything that struck him as odd.

"Sakura," Kiba began. His voice lost it's normal playfulness. Sakura stiffened. "I need you to listen to me."

"Okay, go ahead." Sakura didn't like his tone. The pair approached a picnic table. Kiba sat on the table, and Sakura sat on the bench.

Kiba rested his arms in his lap and sighed. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"No." Sakura stared off to the baseball field. Her elbows on the table. "No more blind dates."

"It's not a blind date, just hear me out," he reached to touch her hand.

"Yeah right. Tell me something different." Sakura moved her hand away.

"It's not what you think, she's really nice." Kiba looked down on her.

"Ehhh?" Sakura turned her head up looking at him with her eyebrow cocked. "Kiba, you're gay, not me."

"I'm not gay. I'm bi in case you don't remember that night we made out," he said with a wink.

"That night doesn't count. There was a lot of alcohol consumed, plus we didn't go all the way." Sakura blushed. "And that was before, well that was a long time ago."

Kiba noticed how she looked in the sun. Sakura wasn't a 'knock you off your feet' kinda pretty like Ino. Nor was she the classic shy beauty like Hinata. She was cute, but her personality made her beautiful.

"Anyway, the girl I want you to see is someone that can help you." Kiba continued. He lifted his head toward the sky. "Hana oneechan talked to her when Komo died."

Sakura remembered when Kiba's brother in law was killed. The eldest Inuzuka had lost her drive for everything. Even going as far as to neglect her three nin dogs. It took a month to get her out of their bed and his clothes, and another month to get her out of their house.

"That will instill confidence in my patients, when they learn their medic is seeing a shrink." Sakura looked away from him.

"Sakura, it's been three years. Do you hear me three years?" The dog nin turned her head toward him. "I need you to get better."

"Kiba, I know you care, but I can't do that." Sakura's head dropped down. "I just can't."

"So what, you're gonna be alone the rest of your life," his voice getting angry. "Your parents would never want this for you."

"Don't do this," she slammed her hands onto the table. When her parents were killed in the last attack on the village, Kankuro took three months off to be with her. The Fifth and the Kazekage allowed him to work as an ambassador for Suna, serving the Leaf Village in missions.

"They were so happy when you were with him. Don't you think they would want that for you now?"

Sakura started to stand, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Of course you don't. You never do." Kiba grabbed her wrist. "I'm sick of you being miserable. I need to see you happy, genuinely happy."

"I'm not miserable."

"Yeah, and I'm a girl," he replied.

"Well," Sakura began.

A poof interrupted her sentence.

"Inuzuka Kiba, you are to report to the Hokage Tower immediately." The ANBU member was perched in the tree above them. They each knew Rock Lee was behind that mask, but Neji was a stickler for the protocol of secrecy. The Hyuuga had become head of ANBU the previous year.

Once Kiba acknowledged the ANBU member, Lee disappeared as quickly as he came.

"So I guess that's the end of this. Akamaru head home." Kiba sighed, and Akamaru barked a response. "I'll call if I need you. You aren't getting out of this."

Kiba pointed to her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and with a poof he was gone.

"Akamaru, wanna head over and get some barbecue?" Sakura asked. "My treat?"

A large bark and he was by her side. The two walked back to the heart of the village, where restaurants were located. Akamaru began to jump up and down, barking. A moment later appeared his master's boyfriend.

"Sakura, good afternoon. I'm happy to see you are doing better," Shino greeted her. Akamaru moved over to stand beside Shino and licked his hand. Shino looked down at the dog, "I assume Kiba has been summoned."

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. We were just about to get some barbecue. Want to join us?" Sakura offered.

"Actually Hana has told Akamaru he needs to lose a few pounds, so barbecue is not an option." Shino looked down at the dog beside him. Akamaru let out a whine.

"Oh really? Akamaru, you knew better." Sakura lightly scolded him. Akamaru lowered his head to the ground and placed his paws on top of it.

"I do believe I'll take this little sneak off your hands." Shino said. "Did Kiba have the chance to talk to you about,"

Sakura cut him off, "Yes he did, and no I won't."

"It is an option Sakura. Your time of grief has long passed." Shino rubbed Akamaru's head.

A poof sounded and Kiba quickly kissed Shino before whispering, "A, 2 weeks." With a wink to Sakura he disappeared again with Akamaru.

Normally Shino frowned on public displays of affection but with Kiba leaving on a mission the bug nin sighed.

"I guess that's that." Shino mumbled. He ran his hand through his hair.

Sakura smiled. It made her heart all warm seeing Shino concerned about Kiba. The Aburame was an expert at keeping his emotions at bay, but in this moment, Sakura could see how much he cared for Kiba. An A ranked mission had it's dangers of course, so the concern was justified. Shino wasn't there with him to ensure he'd come home. Shinobi were encouraged to marry civilians, but most found that the only ones who could truly understand them were other shinobi.

"He'll be home soon." Sakura placed her hand on his arm to reassure him. The touch guided him along the streets.

"I can only hope. I need him." Shino replied. "I wish I could join you for lunch, but I was on my way to meet my father. Maybe we can have dinner together in a few days."

"It's ok, send your father my greetings." Sakura looked at him.

"Please think about what Kiba said. He, we, worry about you. We love you." With that said the Aburame walked away, waving his hand to her.

Sakura blushed at his confession. "I wonder if shishou is busy." Sakura turned to head toward the Hokage's office.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

The three most famous siblings of the Suna Village sat in the Kazekage's office. Gaara was looking out the window as he often did when proposed with a problem. His fingers drumming on the ledge.

"Kankuro, I wish I could tell you everything was going to be ok, but," Temari spoke softly. "It's about time you showed interest in the child thought. Pity it took this to bring that about. Hopefully it's your kid and all this worry isn't in vain."

"Hn." Kankuro growled. The puppet master was sitting in a chair beside her. His elbows on his knees in an aggressive pose. He didn't need Temari's advice or smart ass comments at the moment. He was doing his best to contain his anger and frustration.

"I can't imagine what you must feel," she continued.

"I guess you can't, seeing as you get to go home to your daughter." Kankuro snipped. He couldn't look at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Temari shouted back. She scooted to the edge of the chair she sat in. "Don't act like you are so hurt considering you haven't had any interest in this kid until now!"

"Just shut up Temari, I don't need your shit right now!" Kankuro slammed his hand on the arm of the chair.

"Maybe if you had made better choices in who you fucked you wouldn't be in this situation. I mean honestly some weak ass village girl!" Temari continued. "It's no wonder, Kankuro."

Kankuro jumped from the chair. He turned quickly to face his sister. "No matter where she is from she's still losing her life and her child. I never thought I'd hear you talk to me like dad did Temari. Thanks for the fuckin support, at least now I know what you truly think of me!"

Temari felt the words sting her. She didn't realize what she was saying. Memories of their father came flooding back. Their father feared Gaara, and even went so far as to try and have him killed. Temari was his angel. He spoiled her without question. Kankuro meant nothing to him, and he had no problem showing it. Actually Kankuro was something to the Fourth Wind Shadow, a punching bag or scapegoat. Kankuro in his eyes wasn't worthy enough to carry the bijuu and not his daughter. That left him as weak and unimportant in his father's eyes.

Kankuro had vowed to never do that to his child. In a flashback, Temari could see Kankuro cowering in a corner at four years old as his dad continued to call him worthless and a disappointment.

Her hands went to cover her mouth, and she moved to touch him, "I'm so sorry Kankuro. I never meant that, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he lowered his head, pulling his arm away from her touch. Painful memories being pushed aside.

"Kankuro niisan, this is not your fault." Gaara finally spoke. Since his run in with the Akatsuki, he valued his siblings even more. When not discussing official Suna business, he had taken to using the proper honorific for each of them. "I do not want you to blame yourself. You are thinking this is some how your fault. My brother is not weak. The same blood runs through us, we are strong together. You are our family, and we won't let anything happen to this child."

"Thank you otouto," he answered. "I've got to go."

Kankuro stood to leave. He needed to get away from all of this. Sakura was weighing heavy on his mind and now this was happening. The puppet master walked out of the office and then from the building. His feet led him to the one place he knew would make him feel better. The training ground he used when learning his puppet skills. He released the scrolls and set about to put himself through a ridiculously hard workout.

Five days had passed since the last visit with the medic. Kankuro was cleaning his weapons when a knock on the door took him from his thoughts. He got up and opened his office door.

"Kankuro san, you are needed at the hospital," the young genin was obviously nervous in front of the jounin. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, and his eyes never looked Kankuro directly.

"What's the problem," his voice boomed. Chakra strings began to pull his puppets together on the other side of his office.

The red head looked over at the puppets unable to answer.

"I'm talking to you!" Kankuro shouted. The boy let out a small squeak, and his head snapped up to look at Kankuro. Kankuro wondered who's team this kid was on, and how the hell he was able to pass the academy. If Kankuro scared him, what the hell would happen if he met an Akatsuki member.

"I'm...I'm not sure sir, I was just sent to get you." The boy's head immediately went back to the ground.

"Fine, you're dismissed." Kankuro waved him off. Relief took over his face as he ran off down the hallway. Kankuro packed his weapons away and started off toward the hospital.

Umi was waiting in the lobby for him.

"Come on back, Kankuro san," she smiled. The nurse guided him down an unfamiliar hallway.

Kankuro noticed her voice wasn't as happy as usual, nor as confident. That in the puppet master's mind could only mean one thing, bad news.

"Right in here please." Umi ushered him into an office, and turned to leave. Kankuro sat on a leather chair. The room had pictures of babies, and families the medic must have delivered.

After fifteen minutes, the door opened again and Daiya was shown to a seat beside Kankuro. Her brow was wet with sweat, and her breathing irregular. Kankuro followed her legs down to where her sandals were tight around the swollen feet. It matched the clothing that was also tight around her large stomach. The young woman blushed, when she realized his eyes were on her.

"Go to the store and get some new clothes and sandals. Have them put on my account." Kankuro ordered.

"It's okay, these are fine." Daiya replied. Even if she were from a smaller village, she was use to working for everything she had.

"It wasn't a request. You can't be comfortable in those." Kankuro looked at her. The brown skin Daiya possessed looked tired. Circles under her eyes were puffy. Kankuro could not tell if it were from crying, lack of sleep, or both.

"I don't need any clothes." For a first time she said something firmly to the sand ninja.

"Go, or I'll have them sent. Whichever, but supposedly my kid is in there, and the child's comfort is more important than your pride." Kankuro said with a finality that ended the topic.

The door opened, and Bin entered.

"Good afternoon both of you," he greeted, walking behind his desk. He sat and began shuffling folders, looking for her chart.

"So I believe I have good news for you." Bin looked at both with a small smile. He cleared his throat and proceeded.

"I've consulted with the other medics here about the poison. All three of our experts here have agreed with my earlier findings. The poison has started to take away the life of the child."

The small look of hope on Daiya's face disappeared and tears started to fall. Her soft voice mumbling over and over no, her hand stroked her stomach.

"This is the good news?" Kankuro's brow furrowed, and he leaned forward aggressively in the chair.

"There's more," the medic could not get use to the intensity of Kankuro. "One of the medics I consulted was none other than the great Tsunade of the Leaf Village. You may know her Kankuro san."

"Yeah," Kankuro could barely respond. He felt a little uneasy. "I'm familiar."

"She has agreed to have her best medic assist with a procedure that could remove the poison." Bin smiled at Daiya. "It is very risky, but under the circumstances, it is better than our current options."

Daiya looked up at the medic and wiped her tears. With hope in her eyes, she turned to Kankuro the first smile on her face since she had arrived.

"Who is this medic," she asked. The legend of the three Sannin had reached her village. Tsunade was famous as a medic. The nineteen year old wondered who could be better.

Kankuro's stomach was tied in a knot, and his breath stilled.

"Her apprentice, Haruno Sakura." Bin answered. "In honesty, she can no longer be considered an apprentice, having passed her mentor if the rumors are correct."

Kankuro continued to hold his breath, his mind racing. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' he thought over and over.

"Will she be coming here?" Daiya asked. Her voice was full and happy.

"No that is the only draw back. Because Tsunade is over seeing the procedure, we have to travel to Konoha. Tsunade is the current Hokage there." Bin frowned just a little.

"Oh, okay," she answered. The idea of traveling worried her. "How long will this take?"

"Konoha is three days for a shinobi, but in your case," Kankuro began. "It'll have to be longer."

Kankuro stood. "I need to see the Kazekage about her paperwork. She'll need permission to travel. Are you going also?"

"Of course, Umi as well. I have our paperwork already started Kankuro san, including Daiya's."

"So they are expecting us in Konoha?" Kankuro was thinking, planning the trip.

"Yes, the hokage has assured me that Haruno san will not be given any missions to allow us time to arrive. I think that we should leave in two days." Bin tapped his fingers together.

"We leave tomorrow at five am." Kankuro said as he turned to leave.

"But that isn't enough time to prepare. I have to pack, and wrap up things here." Bin protested. Kankuro turned back around and approached the desk. He leaned over it, his face incredibly close to Bin's.

"I assure you the Kazekage will treat this as a mission. And the last time I checked _**medic nin**_, I was the highest ranking shinobi between the two of us." Kankuro said with venom. He hated being challenged by people who were weaker than he. "Be ready at five am. The sun is a bitch in the desert."

Kankuro moved to leave, stopping beside Daiya, "Go get the clothes and sandals like I said. I won't have you presented to the other village leaders like that. Be ready a four thirty, and I'll escort you to the gates."

With that said, he left the office.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Tsunade looked over the paper on her desk from the land of Suna. Shizune was busy on her left organizing mission requests.

"Sakura, I need you here in the village for awhile. We have a slight situation," the blond spoke. She took a sip of the cup on her desk. Disgust on her face from the tea, that Shizune insisted she drink during 'office hours.'

"What is it Shishou?" Sakura did her best to keep the smile from crossing her face at her mentor's expression.

"We received a request from a medic in Suna. There is a patient there who is in pregnant, but there are complications." Another sip. The slug mistress shuddered at the tasted.

"She suffered from an attack by the Yirichi clan as a child." Tsunade continued.

Sakura's mind pulled at the information of the Yirichi clan, and their use of poison. The clan of thieves had caused nothing but suffering for many villages, until a squad of Konoha and Suna nins had wiped them out.

"The poison is having an effect on the fetus by drawing away the child's chakra. The medic and the Kazekage have both requested we look at her to see if we can help." Tsunade spoke. The cup of tea tossed into the wastebasket. "If we can't help her both will die."

Tsunade rested her chin on the palm of her right hand. She watched as Sakura's mind began to process the information it had been given.

Sakura was Tsunade's pride. Shizune was a great medic, but Sakura was more like Tsunade in her personality. The soft spot for her teammate, the temper, and the ability to admit her weaknesses but overcome them. Sakura wasn't the genius that Shikamaru was, but in the field of medicine she was a wonder.

Tsunade had complete confidence in Sakura that she would not fail.

"I see," she began. "I'll start researching now. I need to know how old was she when she was in the attack, so I can narrow down which poison they were using at the time."

"Here are her stats," the older women pushed the folder toward her. "Go do what you need to do."

"Hai shishou," Sakura stood and bowed to both Shizune, and Tsunade.

Shizune who had been watching the scene from the corner of her eye spoke, "You aren't going to tell her?"

"No she will find out when they arrive. I need her focused on this." Tsunade spoke. "To find out he is coming here will be hard enough, but it will be even worse to learn he is the father. This will devastate her and at least for a few days, she will be able to work with a clear mind."

"First Sasuke, then the break up with Kankuro, and now this. That poor child." Shizune muttered. Tonton let out a soft whine from under the desk.

The Kazekage looked at his brother. They stood side by side on the roof of the Kazekage tower. A gentle breeze passed through the village. He was concerned, but relieved that Sakura would help Daiya. The kunoichi held a soft spot in Gaara's heart. She, in his mind, was courageous from the moment she jumped in front of her team mate turned traitor.

After that she not only saved Kankuro's life, but risked her own in a fight against Sasori. She had become one of the three Konoha shinobi that were precious to him. He would have to remember to send Lee the curry he enjoyed so much on his last trip to Suna.

"I'm sending three chunin with you." Gaara spoke. "This will be treated as an escort mission with you in charge."

"Fine. I've told everyone to be ready at five." Kankuro looked past Gaara and out toward the horizon.

His mind had been unsettled since Bin had mentioned Sakura. He wondered if the Hokage had to convince her to do so. Not likely. Even if Sakura knew he was the father, she was still a medic. The life of her patient was important than her anger with him. Daiya and the child were innocent in this, and Kankuro was positive, she wouldn't hold a grudge against them.

"Good. Kankuro niisan," Gaara's soft voice began. "I hope you come back better."

Kankuro turned to looked at his younger brother. The features on his face were softer. Leading the village and having people to care for him had changed him. It was still rare for him to be so caring in public, but Kankuro appreciated the gesture. This was not coming from the Kazekage, but from his brother, who had learned love him. It was unusual the situation the pair were in. Gaara had taken steps forward to grow emotionally, while Kankuro had taken a few steps back.

"Me too." Kankuro whispered. He turned to leave the tower. Like Bin he had several things to take care of before leaving the village.

He stopped by the clothing shop to make sure Daiya had been there to get clothes. The clerk informed him she had, and he added a few more items to her list to send with the others. The sand jounin went to his apartment and checked the fridge for items that would spoil while he was gone. He thought about how in a few months, he would have to give up his apartment to move back to the Kazekage's residence. Once the child was here, he would need to be with child and the nanny that would care for it. The clothes in the dryer were folded. His puppets and weapons were secure, and his clothes were packed.

Kankuro settled into his bed, dreaming of the pink haired medic he would soon see.

Sakura was in her office at the hospital pouring over medical scrolls. Her green eyes watered from strain and exhaustion. 'Time for a break,' she decided. The medic stood to stretch.

She walked the halls to the nurse's station. Ino was on duty that night. The blond stood toe to toe with another nurse. The women were looking at a patient chart and held stern faces.

"What's going on here?" Sakura knew that look on Ino's face. Mia, the oldest nurse in the hospital was engaged in a lock of wills with the blond. Neither woman ever thought of themselves as wrong.

"Nothing forehead, some of us just refuse to move along with the times." Ino answered moving away from them, as Mia mumbled about Ino's lack of respect for senior medical personnel. "What are you still doing here?"

"Research. We have a poison victim on her way from Suna." Sakura explained as the two made their way to the reception area at the end of the hall. Sakura reclined on the small sofa there. "The poison is killing both her and the baby she's carrying."

"Oh yeah, I heard Shizune san talking about that. They've started to prepare her room." Ino sat on one of the chairs. "So you think _he_ could be with them?"

Sakura sighed, as happy as she was for Chouji to have someone to love, Sakura hated talking to Ino about her love life. Or lack of. The Yamanaka was sickening when it came to that subject. Sometimes Sakura wondered if Ino was just plain rubbing it in, but afterwards she felt silly.

"Why would he be with them?" Sakura was working on keeping her tone even. The senior medic rubbed her eyes.

"If they are sending her here, she must be important." Ino crossed her legs, changing the channel on the television. "And when you have a VIP you send your top security, not the bench warmers."

The idea had already crossed her mind, but she didn't want to continue the conversation. "Maybe Ino pig, but my focus is on the patient, not her bodyguards."

"Maybe you should focus on getting some. Honestly, I don't see why you are still so hung up on him anyway." Ino shifted in the seat. The remote tossed back on the table. "There are plenty of great guys here in Konoha. I could set you up with an Akimichi, my Chouji is a Godsend."

"Ino, don't start this again! I've told you to leave it alone." Sakura spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm just saying Sakura, you're wasting your life away on just one guy. He cheated on you, and you can't get past it." Ino snapped back. She couldn't understand why Sakura couldn't just get over it. "HE'S NOT WORTH IT!"

"I don't remember Shikamaru telling Chouji that about you after that incident with Inki!" Sakura retorted. Ino was lucky Chouji was so forgiving after her one night stand with the visiting shinobi from Star Country.

"You said you'd never bring that up!" Ino's face turned red. "You said you'd never tell."

"I haven't but you know people in glass houses." Sakura got up and left the reception area. The walls shook as she slammed the door to her office.

* * *

so you know what to do...if you want. thanks terri.


	3. Desert Therapy

hi everyone. how are you? great i hope. so here's chapter three. it's kankuro-centric and is probably a filler at best. i do hope you enjoy it. and if you are reading this, then maybe you'll also enjoy Pulling Strings, by TheRabidBunny. she's also the author of the kibaxsakura triology, starting with Forced Hand. so hit her up and show her some love. also check out Kiba's ABCs by snuggled. another great read. so one with the story...and i'm off to search for a new shinoxkiba or shikamaruxkiba story to read. i have no idea why i'm such a yaoi fan girl, sigh.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE Desert Therapy.**

Kankuro was outside Daiya's apartment at four fifteen. He knocked on the door, and a sleepy Lia answered. A small scowl passed her face, as she opened the door wider for him to enter. There were three packs for Daiya's things. The sisters hugged with teary eyes.

"Be careful, please." Lia pleaded. She placed her hand on the pudgy stomach of her younger sister. "I can't wait to meet my nephew or niece."

"I will." Daiya promised. Her hands cupped Lia's face. "I love you."

"Don't talk like that," she shook her face from Daiya's grip. "I'll see you soon."

"Fine." The two Haido sisters hugged once more, and Daiya bent over to pick up one of her bags.

"I've got 'em." Kankuro spoke up.

"Take care of her please." Lia begged. "I know if anyone can it's you."

"Hn." Kankuro turned to Daiya. "Let's go."

The sky was still dark when the two reached the gates. Gaara had decided to send two genin along with the three chunin for the assignment. Kankuro handed the bags to them to carry. As the team leader he checked over the provisions for the mission. He didn't expect the mission to be dangerous, but he found it better safe than sorry. Umi and Bin looked sleepy when they began their trek into the desert.

In Daiya's condition, Kankuro expected the three day trip to take at least a week or maybe a day or two more. The desert was unforgiving, and the puppet nin knew better than to push Daiya too hard. Three days of their travel would require them to be in the desert. The heat would be tough on her in her condition, but once the group entered the forest in the the temperature would drop. She would be more comfortable when the caravan entered the thickness of the woods.

Four hours of silence passed and the sun started to rise in the sky. Heat beamed down on her head, and Daiya was sweating. The hat on her head kept the sun from her eyes, and the long sleeves prevented her from getting sunburn. Slowing down, she looked at Umi with a pleading glance.

"Kankuro san, may we please take a break," Umi asked. She stopped in her tracks.

Kankuro started to grunt a no, but when he turned around he could see the condition Daiya was in. His heart felt for her, seeing the pain she was bearing. A part of him was proud that she didn't complain.

"Yeah, twenty minutes. The sun is going to get higher, and I'd like the get close to the caves." Kankuro stopped and pulled out his canteen. The other shinobi followed suit. Bin and Umi tended to Daiya, checking her vital stats.

The village of Suna had constructed caves at different points in the desert to serve as campgrounds for traveling shinobi. The structures were not large, but provided a place for ninja to sleep and have small fires to fend away the cool nights.

The break over and the party began to move again. Umi decided as the left Suna, to break down a few of Kankuro's barriers. She couldn't bare to see him continue his life like this. He needed someone to love, not just his child, but someone to share his life with. Daiya was not an option. There wasn't a relationship there. Kankuro still loved Sakura, and this trip could possibly give him the closure that he needed. The nurse would bet her paycheck that the pink haired medic was in the same situation.

A make shift spot of shade was created, so they could eat lunch. Finally after a break in the day the sun was going down in the sky. The heat let up and brought comfort to the group. Kankuro felt the group could move further and continued to lead. From the genin he could hear mumbles of complaints about the slow pace.

The group approached the caves and relieve washed over Bin's face. Years had passed since he was a genin and took missions. He was thankful for the break. The medic pushed Daiya into one of the shelters to get her sitting and check her vitals.

Chunin started unpacking the items needed for the night's camping. The genin grumbled just a little more. Kankuro called the unsuspecting pair over.

"Hai Kankuro san," the two jumped to attention. The chunin felt the change in their leader's chakra and made themselves scarce.

"Since the two of you have such a problem with the speed at which we are traveling, why don't you go ahead." Kankuro adjusted the scrolls on his back.

The genin dared not to look into his eyes.

"Make sure you inform the Hokage of our location, and how many are in our party. Also our eta." Kankuro's voice dropped to a low threatening tone. "I want a full report, in two days. Don't forget to take that gear with you that you're carrying."

"But...but Kankuro san, we're still two days away from Konoha," the blonde said. He had a look of fear across his face. He could hardly look up at the puppet master.

"Then I suggest no breaks, and get your fuckin asses moving," the last words spat out of Kankuro's mouth like venom.

The pair left immediately.

"Does anyone else have a problem with the pace I've set?" Kankuro turned to the rest of the group. "She's pregnant, and in pain. This is an attempt to save her and the baby, not harm either of them. Our mission is to keep her safe. If you can't fuckin understand that the get your ass out of here."

The campsite was quiet after Kankuro's dismissal of the youngest shinobi. In the back of his mind, Bin often wondered if Kankuro had a heart at all. He watched as the jounin move to check on the three chunin, and set up a watch schedule. He was gruff and firm, but the team leader was obviously qualified to lead.

The dinner was eaten, and the campsite cleaned. Umi gave Daiya one last look over before slipping into her sleeping bag. Bin had also turned in. The two chunin that were not on guard duty were also calling it a night.

Daiya was sitting against the wall of the cave with what looked like a journal. She stopped writing as Kankuro approached. She closed the book and placed it back into her bag.

"Are you feeling ok," he asked sitting beside her. The scrolls on his back were being eased off.

"Yes, I am feeling fine. Traveling when the sun goes down is a lot easier." Daiya answered. She took her ponytail down and pulled her hands through her hair.

"It usually is since there's less heat." Kankuro commented. He pulled a piece of jerky out of the package and offered her a piece.

"Too much salt, but thanks," she declined. "Did you really have to be so harsh on those other two?"

"They're genin. Part of what they need to learn is following orders and pleasing the clients," he told her. "Speed isn't always the key when you are on an escort mission."

"But you were so mean," she looked at him. "Are you going to be this harsh with the baby?"

A small look of concern passed over her face.

"A newborn isn't the same as a thirteen year old." Kankuro replied. Imagines of his father flashed before him. "I know the difference."

"Oh," she moved her hand over her stomach involuntarily.

"Get some sleep, we're trying to head out a little earlier to beat the heat." Kankuro started to stand, but hesitated a moment. He extended his hand over hers. His eyes connected with hers, and she nodded her approval.

"It's okay," she replied.

Kankuro touched her stomach and released just a little of chakra through his fingertips. The baby jumped inside of Daiya. She smiled at the sign of life. "You made the baby move. Usually it's still and quiet."

He didn't know how to reply to the comment. He felt the baby moving under his touch and his heart jumped a little. His face felt flushed and his body warmed. Then just as quickly as he placed his hand there, he removed it and stood. The puppet picked up his scrolls and walked to the front of the cave. Umi smiled a little smile from her sleeping bag watching this scene. She thought this would make her plan a little easier.

Kankuro approached the chunin on guard duty, "Nika, you can go to sleep, I'll take the first watch."

"I can do it, Kankuro san," the dark hair girl stated. Her hazel eyes meeting his.

"Nah, I've got it. Today wasn't too bad, plus I doubt we'll see any trouble." Kankuro waved her toward the other two members of her team. "Get some rest."

"Hai Kankuro san." Nika moved over toward the two other shinobi.

The stars and moon lit up the night sky. The group left early in the morning and traveled the next two days through the desert. The trip was uneventful, until an attack by a giant sand scorpion. Kankuro defeated the animal with ease as Nika, Uuyu, and Ario protected the others.

The genin returned exhausted with a full report from the hokage expecting their arrival.

Each night before they rested, Kankuro touched Daiya's stomach. The baby would respond to his chakra. Bin mentioned it was a good sign of the life of the child.

The desert was behind them as they entered the forest. Daiya was thankful, she could remove her hat for the shade of the tall trees. Umi moved to the front of the group. Kankuro did not want Daiya alone, so he dropped back to walk beside her.

"Kankuro san," she began. "You are the middle child, correct?"

"Yeah," he answered. Due to the shade, Daiya felt like she could pick up the pace.

"I am the baby." Daiya offered. She knitted her hands together over her stomach. "I always wanted a large family though. Six or seven kids."

"Hn." Kankuro only replied.

"I guess that's no longer a possibility," she whispered. Birds were singing in the background. The sun broke through the branches.

"So as the middle child did you feel left out?" Daiya looked up at his solemn expression. "Lia said mom always preferred our oldest sister, and dad me."

"Gaara otouto was mom's, and Temari was dad's." Kankuro gave in. "My dad hated me. It was part of his daily ritual to make sure I remembered it too."

"Oh, I see. That explains a lot." Daiya said before she became silent.

"I miss my mother and sister," she began again. "My oldest sister just gave up on life after mom died."

"Well, that's sad and everything, but I need to get back to the front of the group." Kankuro cut her off. "Nika, drop back here."

Umi cursed under her breath when Kankuro made this move.

"You didn't have to be such an ass," she whispered to him as he passed by her.

Sakura was walking from her office and the hospital to meet Kiba and Shino for lunch. The dog nin had returned from his mission the previous day. Sakura always enjoyed her time with the two jounin. When she returned to the hospital, she noticed two shinobi with sand emblems on their forehead protectors exiting.

Looking the one person she would know had the latest gossip, she found Ino in the break room.

"Did I just see two Sand nin leave here?" Sakura asked walking into the room.

Ino looked up from her paper and smiled. "Yes you did."

"My patient isn't here yet, is she?" Sakura began to have a small panic attack.

"No calm down forehead. They were sent ahead by their team leader." Ino smirked at pink hair woman.

"It's him isn't it?" Sakura sat down at the table. Her fingers tapped the tabletop.

"I don't know." Ino turned her head toward the staff tv.

Sakura cocked her head to the side and gave Ino demanding look.

"Seriously, I don't know. They spoke with Tsunade sama, and then left in a hurry." Ino answered. "I'd tell if I knew anything else."

"Hn." Sakura snapped her head away toward the window.

"I just hope it's not that fan bitch," Ino's face soured.

"Temari is not a bitch, well not to me." Sakura said. "You're just bitter."

"I am not!" Ino shouted. The sleeping medic on the couch stirred at her outburst. He gave Ino a nasty look and rolled over. "She dated Shikamaru kun, then broke his heart. Who to you think was left to help him pick up the pieces."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Not this shit again, she thought. "You Ino, you were there for him."

"That's right, me!" Ino shouted again. "I had to be the one who watched him follow her around like a puppy. I had to watch him crumble when they broke up."

"Yes, you're a saint, we should call someone have a monument built." Sakura sighed.

"I'm serious, Sakura. I think I might punch that chic if I saw her." Ino's fist clenched. Th e blond fumed as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And don't you dare give me that look, Sakura. After your break up with Kankuro, the next time he showed up here, it took Lee and Neji both to pull Naruto off him. And not to mention when Kiba punched his lights out in the middle of the Hokage's office, while Shino swarmed him with the bugs." Ino reminded her. "I think my anger is just a little justified also."

"You only wanted to get next to Shikamaru, so you could date him. But you were too scared to be the rebound girl." Sakura snapped back. "And plus Temari would mop the floor with you."

"Doubt it." Ino turned her back to the other medic.

"I guess that's something we'll just have to disagree on that then." Sakura stood up to leave.

She really hated arguing with Ino, but lately that was all the pair seemed to do. Fifty percent of it was because Ino loved rubbing her relationship in Sakura's face. The other half was because Sakura deep down in her heart knew everyone was right, Kiba, Shino, and ugh, Ino.

A shudder cause her shoulders to shake as she thought out loud, "Ino was right."

Maybe it was time to talk to that friend of Kiba's. Wait, no, no, no. She wasn't going that route. Shaking her head, she continued to walk to her office. She could work this out on her own.

The next night at the camp, Kankuro wanted to check on Daiya. The chunin were catching fish, and the genin were securing the food from animals. Kankuro began getting the fire ready for dinner. Bin and Umi were poking and prodding Daiya for a few moments. Medic and nurse started to consult one another, moving away from Daiya. The expectant mother, once again pulled out her bag and began writing in what was seemed to be a journal.

As he got closer, Bin stopped him. "Kankuro san, how much longer before we reach Konoha?"

"At this pace about three more days." Kankuro answered. "Believe it or not, we are making good time. Is there a problem?"

"Her blood pressure is a little higher than I like." Bin looked over at the girl scribbling away. "It's a small concern, but a concern none the less."

"Hn." Kankuro stood and thought about what was being said. He stoked the fire for a moment. "Since we're out of the heat, we can leave a later in the day so she can rest a little more."

"That sounds like a great idea." Bin answered. He was a little surprised by Kankuro's willingness to wait. Little by little he saw the jounin make more of an effort toward his patient. At first he thought Kankuro was a lot of talk, loud talk that was more threatening than anything. Watching him signal handedly kill that scorpion, he knew better. Kankuro had became sort of a mystery to Bin. "Thank you."

"I'm not a complete heartless asshole that everyone thinks I am," an evil smile passed his face. "But that's our little secret."

Bin nodded and walked over to the group of chunin to help with the dinner. Dinner had a light conversation about the local theater production in Suna. The others turned in to sleep for the evening.

Kankuro walked over to Daiya's tent. He knocked on the fabric, and waited for an answer.

A soft come in was heard, and he entered the tent. When the jounin stood beside her, she closed it her notebook and placed it in the bag she kept with her.

"I brought you my sleeping bag. I'm on guard duty tonight, so I won't need it," he sat beside her.

"Kankuro san, I'm so glad it's you and not Bin san. Honestly, I'm tired of being poked." Daiya smiled. "Thank you for the extra sleeping bag."

"Kankuro," he stated as he sat down.

"I'm sorry," she questioned.

"Just Kankuro, drop the honorific," he answered. "It's not like we haven't been intimate."

He let out a small uncomfortable chuckle. Daiya blushed just a little at that thought.

"I know, but it feels weird." Daiya raised her head just a little.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm fine really, my feet are huge though," she wiggled her swollen toes.

"Temari got like that," he looked at the blue painted toe nails. He instinctively began to rub her feet. He pushed chakra through the tips of his fingers as he rubbed her soles.

"That feels wonderful," she blushed at his touch.

"It won't take away the swelling but Temari said the chakra removed some of the pressure," his hands continued to work on her left foot.

Moments passed quietly between the two, while the insects sang their nocturnal songs. Daiya decided to ask him something more personal.

"So why did you and that woman break up?"

"Huh?" Kankuro's head snapped up, and he was taken off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"I get that you are all tough because of your job, but it's not all a tough guy act." The hazel eyes connecting with his. His finger released another pressure point, and a small sigh escaped her lips at the relief. "Part of you is hurting so unless you're gay, I assume it's a woman."

"Hn," he thought about that she was saying. He's hands rubbing her heels. "Aren't you smart?"

His question more sarcastic, but the smirk on his face held a small smile.

"Well, I'm waiting," she prodded. Her toes wiggling.

The puppet master chuckled.

"We broke up because I cheated," he spoke. "I was on a mission, and I messed up our whole relationship."

"Oh yeah, I'd drop you too." Daiya confessed. "Is she a kunoichi too, I can't see a civilian with you."

"Yeah, she is. A damn good one too," the sand nin answered. His face broken, and Daiya couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I still love her. Even with the other girl, I only though of her. That's never changed, never will. I was ready to ask her to marry me."

"So with me you thought of her."

"Yeah. It's always going to be her, always." Kankuro finished her feet and moved up her leg. "I only want her. Nothing else matters to me as far as a relationship is concerned."

"Then why did you cheat," her eyes closing as he continued to rub.

"I was scared, I wanted to marry her and something inside me freaked. It was like I was somebody else. I didn't give a damn about that other girl." Kankuro admitted. "It was a mistake. I can't forgive myself for hurting her, ever."

"So you keep punishing yourself."

He nodded. "She had already had her heart broken by selfish bastard, then I went and did the same thing. I don't deserve, never mind, you don't understand."

"I get it." Daiya's face grew softer. "About seven months before you came to our village, my boyfriend and I had an argument with my fiancee, then he was killed."

Kankuro merely nodded his head. His hands working on the other leg.

"He went with several men from our village to track a couple of thieves. I told him not to go, but he wouldn't listen. He was determined to protect our small village." Daiya started, tears misting her eyes. "When they brought his body home, it was like nothing matter to me. I didn't care anymore. Then you showed up, and the man I had been saving myself for was gone, and you reminded me so much of him."

A tear finally broke free and moved down her cheek.

"You both have that, 'fuck you' attitude. That's why I slept with you. You were the closest I could ever be to him." Daiya looked at Kankuro. "So I'm guess I'm also guilty of thinking of someone else while we were together."

Kankuro nodded as he took in what she said. The right leg finished, and he placed it down.

"I don't want anyone else, because I'm beginning a new chapter in my life as a mom," she rubbed her stomach. "Have you spoken to her since your break up?"

"It's not that easy," Kankuro moved his hand on top of hers. The child responding to his touch.

"Why not?" Daiya smiled at the kicking. "You don't appear to be afraid of anything."

"She doesn't live in Suna."

"She needs to know how you feel Kankuro. Maybe after the baby is born you could visit her." Daiya suggested. "Are you scared she'll never forgive you?"

"I was suppose to protect her. Her first love a complete dick, and broke her apart. Then her parents died, and what did I do, I fucked everything up." Kankuro removed his hand. "I let her down, because I was weak. Just like my dad always told me."

Daiya moved to hug him. He surprised himself, by letting her embrace him.

"She needs to know. If I had the chance with Raki, I'd take it. You do." The expectant mother whispered. "I'll never hold him, or hear his voice, but you can. When we return, you should go to her."

She pulled away, and the puppet master had to admit to himself how much he missed being embraced.

"I won't have to, she's the one delivering the baby." Kankuro looked away.

Daiya's face fell. "Haruno san is this woman?"

"Yes, Sakura," he stood to leave. "You should rest."

The middle sand sib left the tent, and jumped into the branches. The moon was bright, and he was wrapped in the conversation that still played in his mind. They would reach Konoha soon, and he was more than anxious to see the pink haired medic.

* * *

i really only read over this once, so any errors hopefully will be forgiven. also i made myself promise i wouldn't even begin the outline of the new kibaxsakura story that i'm soooooooo excited about writing until i updated this story and my other story home again. since those have both been updated i can start on the new story...yipppeee!! i can't wait to post it, but i won't until this story is complete. i can't handle four stories at a time, considering i haven't completed Sakura's Fifty. i'm stuck at writing her with gaara or kakashi...but i know i can conquer it!! (sorry had a lee moment) anyway, once this story and HA are done, i will have the new kibaxsakura and also the shikamaruxsakura story to work on...so until next time, bye!!

terri :)


	4. A Different Kind of Love

hello people! hope you are all done with your Christmas shopping. i'm not, and i went out on black friday. that was total chaos! anyway here's the next installment. the next chapter will be the last. sorry for such the delay in posting. i love this story, but the problem for me is it has no soundtrack. each one of my stories has a soundtrack/playlist on my iPod. and for this story not one song has spoken to me. i mean for some of the stories i have just floating around in my head i already have soundtracks for. i don't know why this one is being so difficult. i blame kankuro. but i cant stay mad at him.....

but i can be mad at kishimoto.....for two reasons, one he won't give me naruto. two the latest chapter in the manga! he's killin me!!! oh btw that's my 'idontownnarutodontsueme' disclaimer.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR A Different Kind of Love.**

Sakura was prepared for almost anything with her upcoming patient. The team that would assist her was hand picked and each day she grilled them on each scenario that could cause the delivery to go wrong. Satisfied with their readiness, Tsunade called Sakura into her office.

"Sit down Sakura," the older kunoichi motioned to the empty chair.

Sakura took the seat waiting for her mistress to speak.

"Sakura, I understand Kiba has spoken to you about seeing a therapist." Tsunade braced herself for the outburst that she was sure would follow.

Instead she met sad green eyes.

"Yes, he has, but I don't want to talk to anyone." Sakura answered. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I am. I wish everyone would just leave me alone and stop trying to 'fix' me." Sakura began to get angry. "I'm ok!"

"Sakura we do this because we care about you. The chapter with Kankuro is over, and you need to move on." Tsunade started to raise her voice.

"To what? I don't want another relationship." Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Shikamaru's single." Tsunade suggested. "He's smart, handsome, and sometimes a good conversationalist."

"I can't date Shikamaru!" Sakura looked at Tsunade like she had two heads.

"Why not? He deserves a good woman too, beside just sleeping around like he's been doing. And Ino's moved on from him." Tsunade continued.

Sakura wondered just how much the hokage knew about their personal lives.

"What are we your personal project for former Sand shinobi lovers?" Sakura snapped. "Shikamaru and I just wouldn't work, besides he is dating some girl from the bookstore."

Tsunade couldn't hold back the chuckle. She hadn't thought about the former relationship Shikamaru had with Temari.

"Really? I'm so out of the loop of gossip with Naruto out of the village on that mission." Tsunade sighed. "And about this Sand lover project no, that's not it."

Tsunade finally continued after the daggers Sakura shot to her. "I don't want you to end up like me."

That confession shocked Sakura more than anything. Her mouth opened and closed to try to come up with a reaction.

"That's right. I don't want you to be like me." Tsunade turned from her student's gaze and looked out the window to her village. "I shouldn't have promised to be with him when he returned. I should have been with him before he left. I should have let him know how much he meant to me. I didn't and now, well regret is a horrible emotion, Sakura. It eats away at your soul and tares you apart. I don't want you to become my age and realize that you let so many other opportunities pass."

Sakura could see the profile of her mistress and her heart broke. This woman, who was normally tough as nails, was still hurt. The title of hokage kept her from dropping her guard and to see her on the verge of tears made Sakura's heart ache.

"Oh shishou," the younger medic whispered. "Jiraiya sama knew how you felt. He loved you too."

Tsunade moved her hand across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. "My point is I want you to have more. I want you to be loved and not miss what's in front of you. Understand?"

"Hai shishou." Sakura answered. The placed her hand over the hokage's and squeezed it. Just then a knock on the door sounded. Tsunade and Sakura giggled as a very confused Shikamaru walked in to deliver the ANBU reports of the day.

"Crazy ass women," he said as he left.

Sakura bowed quickly to her master and stood to leave.

"Shikamaru wait up," she shouted leaving the room.

"What's up Sakura?" Shikamaru turned to her.

"I'm meeting Kiba and Shino for lunch, wanna join us?" Sakura asked. "I know your schedule is pretty empty for the afternoon."

"Yeah why not, as long as Ino isn't going," the shadow wielder said. "She's been worrying the piss outta me lately. I don't know what's wrong with her, well other than the normal female insanity."

Sakura shot him a look as they approached the stairwell. She eyed the stairwell, "Wanna try that last remark again?"

"You know what I mean." Shikamaru chuckled. "And this isn't Tsunade's way of trying to set us up is it?"

The pair began to descend the stairs.

"No, honestly." Sakura answered. "I just don't want to eat lunch with Shino and Kiba alone. Kiba's been trying to get me to see a therapist, and I'm pretty sure Shino is going to try and set me up with his cousin."

"What's wrong with that, Shino's a great guy." Shikamaru held the door open for her as they walked into the sunlight.

"Yes Shino's a great guy, but let's face it not all the other Aburame men are as hot as Shino or Shibi," she teased.

"And the therapy?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need therapy!" Sakura shouted. Several villagers turned to look at her. "And the next person that suggests it is going to have my foot up their ass!"

Sakura began to blush as more than a few civilians moved out of their way in fear.

"Yeah," snorted Shikamaru. "You're stable."

"You know exactly what I mean Shikamaru." Sakura ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"I don't see what the big deal is Sakura. I've moved on, you should too." Shikamaru said. "It hurt for a long time, but it's getting better."

"That's because you were dumped for something stupid you said." Sakura explained. "There was obviously something wrong with me for him to leave."

"I didn't say anything stupid." Shikamaru answered.

"Really Shikamaru? When Temari asked you why you wouldn't move to Suna, and you answered 'Because I have everything I need in Konoha.' I'd say that was a bone head response." Sakura pointed out.

"I did have everything I needed in Konoha. She was here at the time, so everything I needed was here." Shikamaru said. "And which guy are you talking about leaving you?"

"Both." Sakura whispered.

Shikamaru felt a rush of sympathy for the pink haired woman. Everyone else in the village saw what she was on outside, but the time they spent together in Suna dating the sand sibs had allowed him to know her better. Outside from himself, Kiba, Shino, or Naruto, no one else would know how hard she had been effected by both the Uchiha bastard or Kankuro.

"Sakura, sometimes guys say stupid things. We find someone we love so much that it makes our heart hurt, and it confuses the hell out of us." Shikamaru began. "We need to be with that person more than our next breath."

Sakura looked at him. Knowing the Nara man, she knew well enough to let him continue his thoughts.

"Then when we've made up our minds that this is the person we want to spend the rest of our life with, we panic. And we _say_ or _do_ stupid things." Shikamaru looked up at the sky. "It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. It means we don't know how to handle this feeling of completeness we may have. I don't know any other way to explain it."

Sakura just nodded. She understood what he was trying to say. Shikamaru stopped at the toy store window to look in. He was examining the new toys in the window for his Godson. Kurenai would be pissed if he showed up with yet another toy for the little boy, but he was Shikamaru's pride and joy. Spoiling him was a bonus. Sakura stood beside him. A vision of the Shikamaru in the park with Asuma and Kurenai's son came to her. The medic understood now why he had been so adamant on remaining here. She touched his elbow and squeezed.

"We lose so many people in our lives in our work," he started. "It's sometimes easier to believe that ROOT had it correctly in erasing emotions. To love and to be loved and the fear of losing that person, not being able to protect them, or not returning home to them, tears at your heart. It may cause us to subconsciously try to ruin what's closest to us for fear of hurting it."

Shikamaru turned from the window to look at Sakura. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Kankuro was an idiot, but he loved you more than his own life." Shikamaru paused for a moment. "You understand?"

Sakura felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Shikamaru pulled her close and held her as a few tears escaped her. So many people had tried to help her understand Kankuro over the years, but Shikamaru was the last person she would have thought could make it seem so simple. No it didn't excuse what he did, but Kankuro's actions made just a little more sense. She should have known to go to Shikamaru first. He was knew Kankuro better than any other man in Konoha.

"Thank you Shikamaru," she whispered. She pulled away from him and started to wipe her eyes.

"Not a problem, now let's go eat, before Ino finds me," he said.

Kankuro walked beside Daiya. Since the conversation about Sakura it was easier to be around her. He felt there was a small understanding between them. What baffled him more was that something had awaken inside him after the hug Daiya had given him. Yes he missed Sakura every moment of his existence, but he had pushed the intimate part of their relationship away. He didn't think of her curves or the smell of her skin. The sound she made when he kissed her neck had been locked away. Now a rush of those emotions came back to him.

This is not what he wanted. He had those feelings under lock and key for a reason. His life was hard enough without her, but to have memories of how fuckin sexy she would drive him mad he was sure. Now of all times he was going to be in a situation where he was forced to see her.

On the upside his relationship with his kid's mom was improving, and Umi had a smile on her face that made Kankuro happy.

A day a way from Konoha, Kankuro's senses picked up something foul in the air. He alerted Nika and Uuyu. Uuyu went up front with Ario to guard the front of the caravan. The two genin each took a protective stance in front of Umi and Bin. Bin felt the familiar surge of adrenaline that he hadn't felt in a long time. He reached into his pouch to remove a kunai.

Before any of them could blink the bandits attacked. Kankuro was fast and had his puppets out in an instance. The attack was short and in the end four thieves lay dead, and the one remaining was bound and gagged to be given to the hokage.

Bin ran to Daiya, who was protected during the attack by Nika and Kankuro. The young woman was panting heavily and blood shown through her shirt. Umi moved quickly to assist the medic.

"Kankuro san, she needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible." Bin stated. He pulled out a scroll and began writing. "This is some information Haruno san will need to know."

The puppet master turned shouting to Uuyu. "Uuyu, make sure they get to the village safely. The prisoner will need to be given to Ibiki. He's using metal that's specific to Rice country which could mean Sound Village. I'm going ahead with Daiya."

"Hai Kankuro sensei." Uuyu answered. As a puppeteer, Uuyu practically worshiped Kankuro.

Kankuro returned his puppets to his scroll and scooped Daiya into his arms. He took the scroll from Bin and headed toward the village.

Sakura was laughing at Kiba's latest story of his last mission when a medic nin appeared at their table.

"Sakura san, your patient from Suna has arrived. Their caravan was attacked, and you are needed immediately," he said in a panic.

"Gotta go guys," Sakura stood to pull out money for her meal. Shino shook his head and waved his hand at the gesture.

"We'll be by to check on you later," Kiba spoke. She nodded and in an instant she was gone.

Sakura appeared in the hospital and headed toward the operating room. She spotted two nurses on her way waiting for her.

"Give me a report," she spoke.

"Tsunade sama is tied up in an important clan negotiation and can't leave. Here is the scroll that was sent with her," the nurse with slightly blue green hair spoke. She handed the scroll to Sakura.

Sakura read the details and rounded the corner. There before her stood the man she had loved. His normal battle clothes covered in blood, and a look of worry set over his face.

"Kankuro," she whispered and nearly dropped the scroll. Her feet stopped and their eyes locked.

Kankuro had felt her chakra before she appeared. He masked his and steadied himself to see her. There was a flood of emotions taking over him. His first concern was the safety of his child and Daiya. Then the prospect of seeing her again. He swallowed and stood. Then there she was.

Her hair was longer, the way he liked it. Her face had the same look she always got when faced with a challenge. Determined and strong, but the added compassion she took on when dealing with patients. It was so different than the, 'I'm getting ready to hand you your ass,' look she carried into battle.

It was this moment that stole his breath. He knew it was useless to try and love anyone else the way he loved her. Daiya was right, he had to try to convince her how much she meant to him. That however would have to come later. His child was more important.

Sakura shook her head and tried to regain her composure. Kankuro was still as handsome as he ever was. Those arms that had held her in the night, and the body that instinctively shielded her on their last mission. She could still picture a smile on his face and those lips crashing into hers.

Focusing on the task at hand, she walked toward him.

"Sakura," he began.

"Kankuro, where is Bin san?" Sakura asked.

"He is behind with the rest of the party." Kankuro answered. The Suna jounin masked his emotions for her and his tone was completely professional.

"And the child's father? I need to speak with him about the procedures." Sakura was at the door of the operating room.

"I'm the child's father." Kankuro spit out rather quickly. This was the moment he had dreaded. The shoulders of the medic squared, and no matter how long the two of them had been apart Kankuro knew the emotions behind her body language. She was hurt, and it felt like a dagger had been plunged into his stomach.

"Forgive me Kankuro san," she spoke. The medic may have been the only one to notice his flinch at the use of the honorific with him. "Daiya's blood pressure has dropped and it seems as if she is going into shock. We don't know what this is doing to the child, but we will do our best. Normally we would allow the father in the birthing room, but in this case it is not an option. I'm sure you understand."

"I do Sakura san," Kankuro returned the formalities. "Just please..."

Kankuro could not finish the sentence. Sakura merely nodded and entered the room.

The woman on the bed was breathing heavy and her hair was matted to her head with sweat. There was a look of fear on her face, as she tried to answer the questions the nurse was going over.

"Daiya san, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'll be your medic today." Sakura introduced herself. "I need you to trust me and listen to what I say. I'm here to help you and your child."

"He never told me how beautiful you were." Daiya panted. She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura turned to her.

"Kankuro never told me how pretty you were." Daiya gripped the sheets on the bed. She was trying to remain calm, but the pain she felt was starting to take over.

Sakura blushed and stammered a thank you. She began to prep herself and the staff for the birth then the removal of the poison.

Kankuro paced back and forth outside the operating room. After an hour the nurse came out to tell him that so far the procedure was going as planned. The jounin thanked her, and he raised his head toward the three chakra signals he recognized.

Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru came around the hall to check on the medic's progress. The threesome squared when they saw the puppet master sitting there. The animosity toward the Suna shinobi was somewhat buried. Shikamaru and Shino nodded toward him.

"What's up man?" Kiba asked. He extended his hand to the man. Kiba out of the three could still sense the love that Kankuro had for one of his closest friends. "You escorting this patent?"

"Nah, that's my kid in there." Kankuro answered. He waited for the response.

Kiba could feel the torn emotions coming off the man in front of him.

"Really, congrats man. How long have you two been married?" Kiba sat down on the bench across from Kankuro.

Kankuro chuckled at the question. He'd always liked Kiba. The Inuzuka was a strong fighter, loyal, and cared for Sakura. The puppet master rubbed his cheek at the memory of Kiba's fury when he first broke Sakura's heart.

"We aren't. A one night stand, with more than I bargained for." Kankuro answered.

Shino leaned against the wall, and Shikamaru sat beside Kiba. Shikamaru studied Kankuro. The sand nin had not changed much, but one thing was still true, he was as menacing as always.

Shikamaru in Kankuro's opinion was the most dangerous of all shinobi types. Unlike him and Kiba who were intimidating and overpowering, Shikamaru was calculating. Some strength, with the ability to turn an opponent's strength against him. He held no grudge toward him concerning the failed relationship between him and Temari. Kankuro actually understood what Shikamaru felt.

"Damn, that musta went over well with your brother," the inu laughed.

"You have know idea." Kankuro answered. The four sat in silence for the next hour. Shino and Kiba excused themselves for a meeting with Iruka at the academy. Kiba stated they would be back to check on Kankuro. As they went down the hall, he whispered in Shino's ear that Kankuro was as much of an emotional wreck as Sakura.

Shikamaru stretched out on the bench that Kiba had abandoned. "She'll save your kid you know that?"

"I don't trust anyone but her." Kankuro replied.

Inside the operating room the procedure began to go downhill. The contractions had stopped, and Daiya was having trouble breathing on her own. Sakura ordered the nurse to place a breathing tube under Daiya's nose.

"Daiya, I need for you to focus on my words." Sakura waited for the mother to be to nod a response. "For some reason your contractions have stopped. It is very dangerous for the baby to be inside you without the protection of the amniotic fluid. We are going to give you a dose of a medicine that will help your contractions begin again."

Daiya shook her head that she understood. Tears began to fall from her eyes. The nurse placed a needle into the tube of Daiya's IV.

"Daiya san, relax. This isn't something that we can't handle ok?" Sakura placed her hand on the woman reassuring her.

"Thank you Haruno san." Daiya spoke.

Sakura smiled at her. She felt a pang of jealousy for this woman. She was married to the only man Sakura could ever see herself loving, and here having his child. The medic began to wonder if she could ever move on like he had.

"If everything calms down, we'll let your husband in here." Sakura added. "Tsunade shishou and I decided it would be easier to remove the poison from you and the child after the birth."

"My husband," she looked confused. "Oh Kankuro, no Haruno san he isn't my husband."

Pain began to find it's way up Daiya's back. Unable to finish her thought, she started to push. After an hour of labor the heart rate of the infant started to drop. Sakura moved her hand above the stomach of the woman. Her head jerk and looked toward Daiya's face.

"Janiki, please prepare for a c-section," Sakura ordered. "Daiya san, it appears there is a chance the poison is passing through to the baby when you are pushing. We are stopping the contractions and will perform a c-section on you. Do you understand me?"

Sakura needed to make sure Daiya understood what was going on with her body and the child. Sakura wanted to respect any concerns her patient may have, but her main focus was on saving them both. Daiya nodded a fearful look to her medic.

The room began to become chaotic. Outside Kankuro could feel the spike in Sakura's chakra. Kiba had returned with dinner for the puppet master.

The c-section was performed, and Sakura handed the small baby boy to his mother. Daiya began to weep holding him weakly. The nurse and Sakura made quick work to heal her wound. The chakra within the woman began to flutter oddly. Sakura started to look for the poison.

"Daiya san," she whispered. "Get the baby before she drops him!"

The nurse closest to the infant picked him up and held him. She walk over to the scale to weigh him.

"Daiya san, you've done so well, please hold on!" Sakura ordered. She frantically began to heal the woman. Sakura pushed pass the nurse to look Daiya in the eyes. "Please fight this!"

Sakura knew her words were falling on deaf ears. The life force of the woman began to fade. Tears filled her eyes.

"Please your son needs you," she whispered, holding the woman's hand. Sakura gestured for the nurse to bring the child back to her. Daiya focused as hard as she could on the infant in front of her. A weak, but satisfied smile passed her lips.

"I can't, he's beautiful. I gave him all I could." Daiya spoke. Her eyes starting to look off in the distance. "Thank you Sakura san. There is a journal that I need Kankuro to have, and it will explain everything, please make sure he gets it."

"I will," she agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"Love them. Love them both for me." Daiya could barely say. "My sister, please tell her how much I loved her."

"Yes," the medic continued to hold her patient's hand as the strength left it. Finally she took her last breath and slipped away.

The room was silent other than the beeping of the IV machine. Sakura took a moment to pray, then turned her focus to the infant. He was so small barely five pounds if Sakura had to guess.

With a quickness, she started to extract small amounts of poison from his body. The child cough and cried. The small body began to shake, and his breathing became erratic.

"He needs to be hook up to a breathing tube." Sakura ordered. An hour later she stepped from outside the operating room.

Kankuro stood looking at the worn medic before him. Kiba and Shikamaru also knew the look on her face.

"Kankuro san," she spoke softly. "May I see you in here please?"

Kankuro followed Sakura into the room. She stopped at the entrance and turned to him.

"Daiya san, did not make it. I'm sorry." Sakura began. "Your son however did. He's small and only four pounds six ounces. He has several wires and tubes attached to his tiny body, but we are doing our best to help him."

Sakura led him to Daiya's body that was covered. Kankuro bowed his head in prayer for the mother of his child. Once his head was raised the nurses began to roll the body out of the room through the back door. Sakura walked toward a small bassinet that was surrounded by machines.

Kankuro looked into the bassinet to see the small infant there. Sakura was right tubes and wires were placed over his body. The child had the same pale skin that Kankuro had been born with. Hours of training in the Suna sun had tanned him. The hair on the child's head was a soft shade of brown like Kankuro's with a hint of red that his Uncle Gaara possessed. Kankuro wanted to touch him, but feared he would break such a small person.

"How, how is he?" Kankuro asked.

"I won't lie Kankuro san, it is going to be touch and go for some time." Sakura began. "We will discuss that later, right now just enjoy these first few moments of his life."

Sakura nodded for the other nurses to leave the father and son alone for a few moments.

"Wait Sakura," the puppet master reached for her as the room cleared. "What do I do?"

"Talk to him. Introduce yourself," she answered. "Let him learn your voice."

Sakura walked from the room for a moment. She walked to the nurses station to have a message sent to Tsunade. Kiba and Shikamaru waited for Sakura to explain what happened.

Kankuro looked at the baby in the bassinet. This was his child. _His child. _A rush of emotion took over his heart, and he felt that nothing in this world could or would ever separate him from this small person. All the nights he bandaged his wounds after his father's beatings, he vowed to be a better father, a better man. Now this was his chance. This was his moment. He leaned over and kissed the small forehead. A promise he whispered into the infant's ear, and he allowed the tears to fall freely as he watched his son sleep.

* * *

i'm sorry if it seems rushed, i was totally caught up in the total drama island marathon....so any errors or choppiness please forgive, and i'll tell santa to leave you something extra nice.

r&r if you want!

terri


End file.
